The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The introduction of the DVR to the consumer world has revolutionized the way viewers watch and record television programs. DVRs eliminate many of the complications of VCRs and the need for video tapes. DVRs record television programs on a hard drive that is capable of storing a large number of television programs. Because DVRs are usually box-like in shape, and are often found sitting on top of the television sets to which they are connected, DVRs typically are included in the broad category of devices now called “set-top boxes.” Much like VCRs, DVRs receive television signals (which may represent television programs and/or movies) as input from cables or satellite dishes, (or, in some cases, unlike VCRs, from broadband network connections) and also output television signals to a television set or other display.
The television programs and movies that a DVR records are often associated with ratings. Ratings are designed to give viewers some summarized understanding of the content that the viewers are viewing or about to view. For example, an MPAA “G” rating associated with a movie might suggest that the movie is appropriate for children to watch, at least in the opinion of the MPAA. In contrast, an MPAA “R” rating associated with a movie might suggest that children under the age of 17 ought not to watch the movie.
The reasons for a rating being associated with a movie might not be readily apparent from the rating itself, since there may be any of a number of reasons why a particular rating might be associated with the movie. For example, an MPAA “R” rating might be associated with a movie (a) because of the nature of the language used in the movie, (b) because of graphic violence being shown in the movie, or (c) because of certain types of nudity being shown in the movie. One often can only guess from an MPAA “R” rating which, or all, of these reasons a particular movie is rated “R.”
Other rating systems exist. For example, other rating systems include TV Ratings and Advisories, Star Ratings, and various rating systems used in various countries. Some rating systems are more specific than others are. Some rating systems actually give the viewer more of a specific idea of what kind of content a particular television program or movie contains.
While many find existing rating systems useful, some viewers find many of them to be quite vague. Some viewers are not interested in the kind of information that existing rating systems convey. The kind of content-summarizing information that one viewer would find useful might be considered less useful by another viewer. Many viewers find themselves disagreeing with ratings that an authoritative ratings organization has assigned to a particular television program or movie. Unfortunately, these viewers often have little or no ability to change or influence either existing rating systems or ratings that are associated with specified television programs and movies.